Hidden
by loveanimes1996
Summary: Nana Sawada isn't as stupid as she seems. She knows alot more than what people give her credit for. She knows that everything that she's realized won't change anything so she remains hidden.


**Hello****? Hehe. I'm sorry that I haven't really updated these days… ^^" But I do have a little message for some: **

**ATTENTION! "Fanfiction Reactions" will be ON HIATUS for as long as I need to get new ideas. It's not discontinued or whatever the word but I won't be updating for a while since I'm getting an author's block. (Yes, I'm experiencing it too. .) Ok, message end. **

**Now, this fic is just an idea I got. PLAIN BOREDOM. ****Just some random oneshots that is being written out of boredom. Some might be funnier than others, some, pure crack, and some might be a bit more serious. Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired so no, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Sawada Nana~*~<strong>

Sawada Nana is, in fact, not a stupid woman. She is very aware of what is going on around her. Her husband, Sawada Iemitsu, learned this the hard way.

He was dating Nana but he was never really serious about it. Sure, he was really in love with her but he had thought that it would never last long since he was, after all, Vongola Nono's External Advisor. A man (or woman) that is related to the Mafia in any way rarely has a family outside the Famiglia since it would be too easy for enemy Mafioso to kidnap wife or kid to blackmail you. Iemitsu would often come back to Nana with his body covered with all sort of injuries but luckily, she would never question him, simply choosing to say how much of a klutz he was. He would just laugh and say "A man's got to do what a man's got to do."

One day, Vongola Nono told his External Advisor that it'd be best if he broke up with Nana now since they were in the middle of a conflict that could soon turn into a war. Iemitsu was heartbroken (he really does love Nana) but he had thought that it will probably be best for her. He spent all night trying to think of a plausible excuse and came up with none. He finally settled with being as blunt as possible without telling her the truth. Iemitsu had thought that Nana would probably experience a mental breakdown since she seemed like such a fragile girl.

Oh how wrong he was.

It was only after Nana took out a kitchen knife out of nowhere and threatened him with the tip of it on his neck did he finally realize: Sawada Nana was not a stupid woman.

After explaining the truth to her (she had this smile that didn't seem all that comforting), she calmed down and reverted back to herself. She gave him that smile that sprouted flowers, called him "Dear" and told him that he should have simply told her the truth and _laughed_. Iemitsu was torn between sweat dropping, screaming in happiness (it seems like Nana wasn't going to leave him anytime soon) and fainting from all the shock that he had just received. So in the end, he did none of the above.

He was pretty confident that Nana would be able to protect herself from harm (do NOT underestimate the power of a stay-at-home mom. Especially when said mom has the whole kitchen at her disposal.) and confronted the Vongola Nono.

When the latter met her at the airport, he automatically recognized the hidden power she had. It was indeed scary.

* * *

><p>Sawada Nana was painful aware that every time her husband goes away, it was not for construction work and that he had a very high chance of never returning home. That was why Iemitsu would always leave with some sort of romantic (cheesy) line for her. He wanted to make sure that IF, by some infinite chance, he did not return home, she would always remember a good side of him. It also helped her calm down from her inner hysteria.<p>

* * *

><p>Sawada Nana knows that her son was going to be a candidate for the most wanted place as the future Vongola Decimo. She knows and she doesn't like it. But she is also smart enough to know that she can't do anything about it. So she decides that she would do whatever that is within her power to help Tsuna.<p>

After a small talk with Reborn (he realized with just a glance that she was not your average mother), the latter promises her that he would do his best to protect her son from harm (though, sometimes, he really couldn't do much) and keep her informed of what was happening but in exchange, she would support Tsuna from in the shadows. She was satisfied with this and continued acting. Why else would she accept random kids to her house without blinking an eye?

* * *

><p>Sawada Nana is conscious that Tsuna did not go missing for three days because he was lost on a picnic. She knows that the bruises and cuts that covered the boy's body were not inflicted by bullies or falls. But she would simply laugh it off and tell him to be more careful. She is aware of the look of relief that passes briefly on his face. She does her best to put on a brave face and cook the best meals she can and it is only in the privacy of her room that she would finally show her real emotions. But it never goes beyond that door so everything is okay.<p>

It hurts her but Sawada Nana is aware enough to know better than to change faith so she stays hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Lord! It took me less than an hour to write this. The words just came flowing (even if I'm sure that this thing is PACKED with mistakes and odd phrases). I accept requests but for the next one, I have decided to make it a Hibari centric one. There is also humour so it won't be angst (I hate angst, I don't read angst and I can't write angst. .)<strong>**. Please Review to tell me what you think about it!**

_**The button below causes wonder.**_

_**It can make one experience incredible happiness.**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_**Spread the love!**_

_**(Yes I know. I'm bored out of my mind.)**_


End file.
